


One Small Difference

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Barebacking, Danger, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Forced, Hardcore, Marking, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Throat Fucking, dub con, relationship drama, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: MOC!Dean. Dean’s cured, but his relationship with Y/N is on the rocks. During a particularly heated argument, she tells him that at least when he was a demon, he’d put some effort into fucking her, and Dean decides to show her just how untrue that statement is…





	One Small Difference

**** To be honest, it had building for a long fucking while. The tension in the bunker had gotten to the point that Sam had taken off for a few days to “see a friend”. You’d given him a desperate look when he’d hoisted his duffel on his shoulder and climbed the stairs, leaving you and Dean alone.

“We gotta talk.”

His voice was calm, but the edge to it was sharper than a blade. Dean had been antsy for weeks since his return to humanity, and you knew it was partly the Mark and partly what had happened while he’d been displaying black eyes and a twisted soul.

You had never left him.

When he’d disappeared from his bedroom, leaving nothing but a note for Sam, it had taken you all of six hours to track him down. He’d been surprised, slightly impressed, and pissed as all hell that you’d managed it, and your smug comment that you knew him better than anyone else had enraged him.

You still hadn’t left.

Somehow, you felt like he resented you for it. For staying with him, sleeping with him, when he was like that. You knew he’d been pissed that the entire time you’d been in contact with Sam, and had helped him get his brother home; at least, he’d been pissed as a demon.

Not pissed enough not to let you fuck him in between doses while he was chained to a chair. 

Not pissed enough that when he got loose, he’d opted to not try and kill anyone, and had found your bed, spending his short amount of freedom punishing you with his tongue.

But after that?

Nothing.

No touches. No kisses. No hugs.

Dean Winchester had been cured of being a demon, and somehow,  _ that _ was what stopped him loving you.

Feeling your heart thump heavily in your chest, you hugged yourself, turning to face the man you’d loved for more than six years. His eyes were haunted, the thick shadow of insomnia hanging underneath them, marring his freckled skin with their appearance. He’d lost weight - he’d lost any and all appetites for everything he’d loved apparently,

including you.

“Do we?” you asked, keeping your chin high and willing the tears to stop stinging your eyes. Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; a habit that told you more than you wanted it to. He was frustrated with you, with whatever had died between you. Not for the first time, your thoughts flew to the suitcase in your closet, wondering if everything you owned would fit.

“You know we do,” he grimaced, the words tightly spoken through gritted teeth as he looked down at you, his hand dropping to his side with curled fingers. “Y/N, we’ve done nothing but share cold silences and snapped words for weeks. Whatever this is, we need to figure it out before…”

“Before what?” you barked, dropping your hands into fists, anger curling in your belly.

“Before I lose you,” he replied, his voice still calm despite the tremor clearly audible in it.

The answer shocked you into silence for a few seconds, before confusion twisted your expression. “Why would you be worried about losing me when all you’ve done is push me away? You haven’t slept in our bed since Sam cured you. You haven’t touched me since that first night.”

“I’m not pushing you away, Y/N,” Dean whispered, his shoulders slumping when the first tear won the battle against your defences. It slipped down your cheek, hanging on your jaw for a second, before dropping down to stain your shirt a darker shade.

“Then why?”

His cheeks were turning crimson, and you waited, patiently, sniffling a little when more tears joined their comrades. “Because, when I was -” his jaw ticked, like he couldn’t stomach saying it “- a demon, you stayed and I… I hurt you.”

You blinked, your head reeling back. That was what he thought? That he’d hurt you? “Dean, I  _ enjoyed _ it. You know that. I told you.”

“You were trying to bring me home,” Dean insisted, shaking his head. “The things I did to you, that I… that I…”

“Forced me to do?” You shuddered, closing your eyes tightly for a second as you remembered all the nasty, dirty things Dean had encouraged when he was black eyed. “You never forced me to do any of it, Dean. If I hadn’t wanted to do it, I wouldn’t have.”

There was a look in his eyes now, like he didn’t believe it. But you had faith, then at least. Faith that Dean loved you enough to never do anything you didn’t agree to. Even if he had a demonic soul, it was still his.

“Or is that the problem?” you continued, a thought striking you as you watched his eyes cloud with emotion. “That I did like it? That it was rough and wrong and so fucking good? Is that it? You feel like I’m not good enough now?” Horror made his expression shift, and you felt like you were going to vibrate out of your own skin with anger. The demonic version of your boyfriend had sullied you, and now the hunter in him couldn’t stomach to look at you. “If that’s it, then I’m gone, Dean. You won’t have to look at me again!”

“No, Y/N, stop!” he reached out as you stormed past towards the bedroom, his fingers grabbing your arm tightly, to the point of pain.

“Get off me!” you yelled, trying to free yourself, but his grip was stronger than yours. “Dean!”

“Stop fighting, you’re not going anywhere -”

“Like fuck. You don’t own me,” you spat, scowling and lifting your leg to kick him in the stomach, attempting to escape. Dean’s reflexes were still as quick as they’d ever been, and he caught your calf, pinning it between his hand and his hip. “Let me go!”

He growled, and the sound echoed in your core; you threw your body weight backwards, sending the both of you crashing to the floor.

“This is what you want?” he asked, his demeanor changing as he pinned you down with his larger weight.

You scoffed, laughing in his face. “Like you could fuck me like you did as a demon. That Dean was a fucking animal - you’re not even capable.” His eyes flared with rage, and he leaned on you more, grinding his crotch into the seam of your pants, right against your pussy. “You’ll never make me scream like that.”

Dean made a guttural sound, smashing his mouth against yours. It was heated and sloppy, teeth and tongue clashing as you fought back against him. His fingers tore at your shirt, snapping buttons from the front, and you cried out when he caught your nipple, twisting it hard.

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Dean snarled, pulling back, accentuating the words by groping both your breasts in a non-too-gentle manner. “Or, you could put it on my dick,” he added. Releasing you, he crawled up your body, pinning your arms with his knees, and sitting on your pelvis, leaving you with nowhere to go.

His fingers grasped his belt buckle, undoing it slowly, keeping his eyes on yours. There was a spark in them now, as he freed his cock from his pants, using one hand to pump it slowly, and the other to cup your chin, his thumb scraping along your bottom lip. Without speaking, he moved, pressing the tip of his dick to your lips, and you opened your mouth obediently.

There was nothing gentle about the way he moved then. Surging upwards, he relinquished his hold on you before laying almost flat. His hips rolled, and you gagged on the thick cock thrusting into your mouth and throat. You knew, if someone could see it, there would be a bulge in your throat.

Dean didn’t wait for you to adjust, quickly picking up a pace as he face-fucked you on the library floor. You dragged air in through your nose, desperately, trying to use your tongue to lessen the impact of his movements, but all you got was the salty tang that was uniquely Dean. Muffled noises left you, and you could feel saliva coating your cheeks and chin as it lubricated his furious actions.

“Almost forgot what a hungry little cockslut you are,” Dean groaned, arching his back as he kept moving into you, feeling your throat constrict around his tip. “I could cum like this, all down your throat, baby. So good and tight when you’re choking on me.”

You slapped at the floor, your tits jiggling as you tried to move, panic flaring in your chest. When he ripped away, you rolled to the side, pressing your chest into the cold tiles, gasping for breath. Dean stood above you, his cock hanging from his pants, and a smirk on his face.

“Dean -”

His weight came down on you again, and you cried out, wriggling underneath him. You felt the dampness between your thighs, and despite the burning of your airways and the tears on your saliva-soaked face, you had never been more turned on. “Shut the fuck up,” Dean spat, tangling the fingers of one hand in your hair. His other hand grazed down the side of your torso, not stopping until he could grasp the hem of your pants. “Whores don’t make small talk.”

Another cry left you when he forced your pants down your legs, below the line of your asscheeks. Your panties went with them, leaving you exposed to him. Dean grunted as he thrust a hand between your thighs roughly, making you squeak when his fingers probed your slick folds.

“Oh, someone’s wet. You like this, slut?” his breath was hot on your ear, and your eyes rolled back in your head as he stroked against your clit. “Want my cock in you?”

You nodded, gasping for air, unable to stop your hips grinding down against his touch, as much as they could anyway. His nails scraped against your skin, and you whined loudly, giving a token struggle. The result was two of his thick digits sinking into you as deep as he could go at that angle, and you cried out, going still as Dean roughly fucked you with them.

“Keep it up,” he warned, dragging his teeth over your neck, “and I’ll take this one step further.” His thumb pressed between your ass cheeks, against your puckered hole and you stopped breathing. “Remember that bar in Kentucky?”

Oh, you remembered. You remembered the bouncer trying to throw Dean out, and swiftly ending up on the business end of a jawbone blade. Blood and gore spilling out onto the sidewalk outside, oddly lit by the fluorescent lights. Three more dead when the bouncer’s friends tried to take the demon down, and then the bar had erupted in violence.

There was a dead body less than six feet from you when Dean fucked your ass on the floor of his crime scene.

“Yeah, she does,” Dean chuckled, pressing harder and you tried to remember how to start breathing again. “You want that? Want me to take you right here?”

“No,” you choked, and the thumb disappeared.

“Then what do you want?” he asked, snaking his tongue along the outer shell of your ear. His cock was against your ass now, a small amount of precum dribbling down onto your overheated skin. “Maybe I’ll fuck you bare,” he threatened. “You liked that, didn’t you? I’ve still got the pictures, you know. Of you, all splayed out on a motel bed with bruises on your perfect tits and my cum oozing out of your pussy.”

There was no way to tell if he was lying, and your stomach flip flopped uncomfortably. Dean had refused to wear a condom when he was a demon, and you’d had to quickly obtain birth control pills. But, you hadn’t been taking them since he’d been cured.

“Maybe I could just fuck a baby in that sweet little cunt of yours,” Dean continued, using his free hand to press against the tip of his cock, slipping it between your thighs to rest against your pussy. “Tell me no, Y/N. Tell me you don’t want me to fill you up.”

You didn’t make a sound.

Dean exhaled heavily, the air ruffling your hair a little. The sound was almost relieved, like he’d never wanted you to say no. “My beautiful little whore,” he murmured, positioning himself to slip into you, and you cried out at the thickness of his swollen cock. “I can be just as rough,” he grunted, as he slammed into you hard, “and just as dangerous as him. There’s one difference between us.” You cried out over and over as he kept fucking you, hard enough to push your body along the tiled floor.

God, it was just that right balance of pain and pleasure, loss of control, surrendering to every dark impulse he had - that was what tipped you over the edge. With a long wail, you came, arching on the floor, bucking against his heavy bulk.

He growled, pushing your head down, fucking you through the pleasure, one hand curling around your hip to give him even more leverage, and a little more of his weight dropped onto you. The air was pushed out of your lungs, and you went quiet, as Dean panted in your ear.

“The difference, is that I fucking love you,” he spat, and before you could think what that even meant, he was pulling away, leaning up and clinging to your waist, forcing you back onto him over and over. You couldn’t control the rising tsunami in your belly, the pressure that made you scream when it finally grew too much to handle.

Dean groaned and his cock twitched, filling you to the brim with hot cum. He kept rocking into you, making liquid slick down your thighs with an obscene squelch, and your body seemed to lose all of its energy. You slumped underneath him, a single tear dropping from your right eye to the floor.

You hadn’t wanted this, and yet, at the same time, you wanted it more than anything.

There was an uneasy feeling of loss in your chest when Dean pulled away, and you didn’t move as you listened to him buckle his pants. When his hands landed on you, tugging you into a seated position, before hoisting you up into his arms, you didn’t resist in any way.

He didn’t speak, and neither did you. Carrying you through the bunker to the bathroom, he sat you on the cool floor and turned the shower on. He stripped quickly, and you didn’t react when he started pulling the remainder of your clothing off, baring your entire body to him. There were no marks on you, no sign of what he’d done, but he still felt the cold icy fist of guilt punching into his stomach.

Your hand on his cheek made him blink and look at you, the look in his eyes betraying his feelings. “I love you too,” you whispered, and the tension seeped out of his body like he’d been held up on strings for too long.

Tears flooded his eyes, and his expression crumpled. You reached forward, wrapping your arms around him, cradling him against your nude body as he sobbed thickly.

“I’m not scared of the darkness in you, Dean,” you murmured, stroking through his short hair when he’d finally stopped crying so hard. His sniffles added to the sound of the water running, and you smiled, realizing you’d started to rock the both of you back and forth, the instinctive movement meant to comfort him. “That’s why I followed you. That’s why I stayed.”

“No one…” he started, his voice croaking. “No one ever stays.”

“I do,” you replied, insistently. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me, or what you say - I love you in every way you can love someone.” Dean pulled his head up, locking his red, swollen eyes on his. “I don’t understand why you pushed me away.”

“Because you deserve better.” His reply was loud and firm, and you snorted in response. 

“Bullshit.”

“Y/N -”

You scowled at him, cutting him off. “You’re not the only one with darkness. I like it when you hurt me like that, Dean. And I like it when we do nothing but make out all night. I like it when you choke me, and I like it when you hold me so gently, you act like I might break.” A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. “The only difference between then and now, is that now, you’re whole.” Dean tilted his head at that, staring at you in confusion. “You were broken and twisted back into a demon. It was you, but it wasn’t you. And I know, you’ll always feel guilty for the things you did, and regret for that thing on your arm. But you gotta know, I’m never going anywhere.”

There was a pause, and slowly, he nodded, gathering you close and kissing you softly, a complete opposite to ten minutes before. He didn’t say anything, but you could feel him start to relax against you, and that was when you hissed loudly.

“My ass is going numb.”

Dean chuckled, slowly standing and helping you to your feet. “How about that shower?” he asked, pressing the tip of his nose to yours. You nodded, allowing him to guide you under the hot spray. His fingers were gentle as he soaped you up, washing away the slick on your thighs. The whole time he remained close to you as possible, interrupting his caresses every few moments with a kiss to your shoulder blade, your neck, your thigh.

When both of you were clean, Dean grabbed you a towel, wrapping it around your body before kissing you again. He fetched his own towel, and both of you walked silently through to your shared bedroom.

You usually slept naked, and when you slid under the covers, you noticed Dean wasn’t putting any boxers on to sleep like he usually did. He climbed under with you, sidling up close and pulling your body flush with his.

Rolling you over so you were half-laid across his body, eagerly accepting his kisses, pressing your hands against his bare chest. You could feel his heartbeat through his skin, and the feel of it reassured you, made your stomach flip.

Lifting your hip, you straddled him, pressing against his swiftly hardening cock, murmuring into his mouth. Dean grunted in response, laying his hands on your thighs, squeezing ever so lightly, almost to let you know that you were in control.

You used one hand to guide him into your slick hole, both of you groaned as he filled you slowly. Your insides clenched and you pushed yourself upwards, sitting astride his wide hips, looking down at him. He watched you with wide, green eyes, his mouth parted, his nostrils flaring as he breathed through his nose. The slight pink of his tongue was visible between his teeth, and you smiled when you circled your hips, watching it dart out to lick his full top lip.

Keeping a slow pace, you kept your eyes on his, flexing around him every few seconds, lifting your ass to rise and fall onto him. He was so warm, so thick and filling inside you - you could almost feel the thick ridge of his cockhead as you pulled up to the point he was only inside you by an inch.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and you smiled shyly, leaning down.

“Can I fuck you?” you asked, batting your eyelashes at him. His breathing hitched in his throat, and he pulled his hands up to cup your face, dragging you against him in a hard passionate kiss. Without waiting for a verbal answer, you started to move, bouncing on his cock enthusiastically, the kiss breaking when you found your stride.

Dean made a funny noise, clenching his jaw and stretching his head up, making the thick muscles of his neck and collarbone stick out. His hips moved, rising to meet you with every stroke, accentuating the way it felt like he was filling you too much but not enough. 

It didn’t take long for you to cum hard, looking back as you started to lose control, and you screamed in pleasure. The sound made Dean groan loudly, and you almost fell forward as your equilibrium staggered. 

“I love you,” he murmured as you collapsed on his chest, panting heavily, but still moving your hips, still craving that last moment of pleasure from him. When he winced and made a funny noise, you stopped, looking up at him.

“Did you?”

Dean nodded, smiling sheepishly. “It’s… we hadn’t and…”

You giggled lightly, stroking your fingers over his chest. “Sensitive, huh?”

“A little,” he asked, his cheeks tinged with red. Before you could say anything else, he yawned, and you patted his pectoral muscle, slowly drawing away from him with a slight whimper. You didn’t stop, beginning to move further away, but Dean’s hands stopped you, gently this time. “Don’t.”

“Dean, I’m -”

He shook his head, and you stopped, laying back against him. “We’ll deal with it in the morning,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. You nodded, smiling slightly as he held you. Exhaustion replaced the constant tension that left an ache in your shoulders and you slipped into sleep.

Curing Dean of being a demon was one thing. Battling the demons still in him would take time. But there was one small difference - you would never leave him.


End file.
